In Control
by Lyllithe
Summary: AU. All Kagome wants is to be normal. Problems: she's inheriting a multinational banking corporation, she protects the Shikon Jewel, and she's having an arranged marriage. Normal? What's that?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If only!

Summary: All Kagome wants is to be normal, but that hasn't been possible since she became the heir to a major global corporation and the protector of the family heirloom, the Shikon no Tama. Her father has decided to marry her off to Naraku Hashimoto in hopes of a company merge, and now someone is trying to steal the Jewel she protects? Welcome to Kagome Higurashi's life.

* * *

><p><strong>In Control<strong>

By Lyllithe

Prologue

* * *

><p>A man sat in a hazy smoke-filled room, leisurely enjoying a single malt and taking drags from a Montecristo no. 2. A light knock sounded as someone rapped on oak double doors.<p>

"Come in."

A young woman in a white business skirt-suit and blazer entered the room and walked over to the desk where the man was seated. She placed a dark blue folder on the table before him.

"Sir, it's done."

"Have you confirmed with Ishikawa himself?"

"Yes. All preparations are in place. His men are ready to be mobilized at any time."

The man paused for a moment, exhaling thick smoke rings. He smirked. "Excellent work, Matsumoto. Tell Ishikawa to initiate the plan by the end of the week. Meanwhile, I want you to contact Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru."

"What orders should I give them?"

"Let them know it's time to start collecting information from our source at the agency. We need the target to think they're dealing with a serious threat. There can be no mistakes during the initial phase."

"Understood, sir." The woman left the room, closing the door with a little _click_.

Opening the folder, the man began sifting through its contents. Finally, his gaze rested on a printout of a girl's profile. "Ah, yes," he crooned, "I have finally found you." Red eyes focused on the girl. _Kagome Higurashi, age 17, Shoto, Shibuya Ward, Tokyo Prefecture_. Chuckling to himself, Naraku took the cigar from his lips and pressed the end onto the photograph, igniting it.

_The Shikon no Tama will be mine._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'm not a hundred percent set on what direction this story is going to go, but if you have comments on the prologue I'd love to hear them. Also, I realize the prologue was extremely short – chapters from now on will be longer. Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	2. Higurashi, Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: I've taken some liberties with the last names of the IY characters, as you'll see. The ones in this chapter aren't exactly creative or anything, but that's fine. Enjoy! Feedback/constructive criticism would be appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>In Control<strong>

By Lyllithe

Chapter One: Higurashi, Kagome

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the ballroom, a fake smile plastered on her face. Photographers and paparazzi outside the doors had assaulted her senses with flashing lights and questions as soon as she stepped out of the limo. <em>This sucks, this sucks, this sucks<em>, she chanted in her head. Given a choice, she'd much rather be in her room, curled up in bed, watching Gone with the Wind for the umpteenth time. But, nope – her father had made sure she kept her promise to attend the charity ball in his stead, as he had already booked a business trip to New York by the time the night of the event had been announced.

"_Kagome, you are to attend the ball in my place. Our company must be properly represented," he said._

"_Why?" She challenged. "Just send one of your directors."_

"_This ball is an annual event, and an extremely important one at that. Many companies will be present – it's a networking opportunity that is not to be missed. You have to be there to represent our interests and scope for possible business partners."_

"_But that day is Yuka's birthday and I promised her I would go! I've already missed so many of my own appointments 'cause you always decide to dump company events on me." She protested._

_His eyes hardened, and she knew the tone of voice that would come next. "Kagome, you have no choice in the matter. As the one inheriting the business, you are attending the charity ball, and that is my final word." _

Yes, of course… Yuichi Higurashi of HG Capital Bank always had the last word. So, instead of joining her old middle school friends for Yuka's birthday, she had to go shop for an appropriate gown. Yuichi had already had his assistant set up an appointment for Kagome at a Valentino boutique downtown. She had sat, rather broodingly, for some time as employees flitted about, showing her dresses and making sure her every whim was catered to. _Can we get you anything else? Champagne, Miss Higurashi? I think the beige one would look beautiful on you, miss. I'll get some more strawberries for you, Miss Higurashi. Will you be trying on the black one as well, Miss Higurashi?_ Eventually it all turned into a drone of blah blah blah in Kagome's ears.

It wasn't really like Kagome to brood – and she tried not to. But every now and then, she just couldn't stand her father's tyranny. Things hadn't always been this way. Up until she was twelve, she had lived with her mother, younger brother, and her grandfather from her mother's side. She had been a normal girl, with normal problems. None of this HG Capital Bank business.

Her expression kept her inner musings hidden as she strolled past crowds, making a beeline for the bar, her long red one-shoulder Valentino gown drawing approving looks. With a flute of bubbly in her hand, she sipped on the liquid courage and began scanning the room. There, at the far side of the room, was Satoshi Ookami, whose company had decided to host the ball this year. Beside him was his daughter, Ayame. There, by the doors on the west side, were Hiten and Manten Raigekijin, brothers who operated a lucrative energy production business; one of the key players in the private energy sector in Japan. There, Kaguya Hagoromo, the director of the leading model agency in the nation. Kagome quelled the urge to roll her eyes. Whenever there was an event like this, one could always count Kaguya to be there, along with a handful of rookie, aspiring models. It was almost like Kaguya brought the "party favours".

Remembering her father's orders, Kagome walked towards the Raigekijin brothers. Lately, their respective companies had been discussing the possibility of a partnership. Raijuu Corp. was seeking to expand into the area of green energy, and was looking to take out a loan from HG Capital.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Kagome greeted with a smile. "I hope you are enjoying yourselves."

"Ahh, Miss Higurashi," Hiten replied as he took her hand and kissed it. "I _always_ enjoy myself when I'm in your company." He discreetly ran his eyes over her body, pausing to enjoy the way the ruffles on the strap of her gown complemented her neck, collarbone, and cleavage. Ohh yes, was he enjoying himself.

"And Manten, it's good to see you. I hope you've been well."

"Yes, quite well. I have high hopes for our partnership," Manten said in a thick, oily voice.

"My father believes your expansion into the field will be met with success," Kagome nodded.

The three trailed off into small talk, and soon Kagome bid them a good evening, going on to chat with the other members at the gathering. Internally, she just sighed, counting down the minutes until she could go home.

* * *

><p>By the time Kagome was back in her room and out of her uncomfortable heels and floor-length Valentino, she was nearly dead on her feet. Flopping backwards onto her four poster cherry wood bed listlessly, she stared at the ceiling, thinking of the night.<p>

The ball had been so extravagant. While she couldn't say she was surprised, she wasn't quite sure she could ever truly get used to it. Kagome had been raised by her mother, her mother's father, along with her younger brother Souta. They'd lived on a shrine and had lived a privileged but modest lifestyle. Back then, her father hadn't even been part of her life. Her mother had never disclosed the reason of her separation from Yuichi, but the children had never held it against her. Kagome snorted, figuring it probably had something to with him being a frigid asshole. Her grimace fell away into a melancholy frown. She missed the past, but at the same time she could never return to it. Turning onto her side, she gazed at the "closet" door that led to the heirloom she protected. On her thirteenth birthday, Yuichi had come to collect his daughter, citing family duties to protect an heirloom that had been passed down for centuries. Thirteen-year-old Kagome had been confused and bewildered, but in the end had gone with her father, thinking that life would still more or less remain the same. How wrong she had been. _The Shikon no Tama, _Kagome thought. _All for this_.

She remembered the days when she was carefree and knew nothing further of responsibility than schoolwork, chores, and occasionally looking after Souta. _You are a Higurashi, _Yuichi would often say_. Duty and responsibility is what you live for. _Kagome suppressed the urge to scream into her pillow. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of it, but she had to. Today had been Yuka's birthday, and she had so desperately wanted to attend. Since middle school she had lost touch with them after going off to an elite private school, while they all decided to attend the same local public high school. She wanted to get a sliver of her old life back – to be with her old friends, go to familiar places, and catch up on all the things she'd been missing out on. But then Higurashi "duty and responsibility" had once again taken away any hope that she could still do the things she wanted to do; that she could still be normal. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she reached for her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

The phone rang five times before someone picked up. There was a groggy "moshi moshi?".

"Hello? Mama?" Kagome sniffled.

Her mother's voice brightened immediately. "Kagome! Sweetheart, is everything all right? Why are you calling so late?"

Hearing the sound of her mother's voice, Kagome started crying. "No, everything sucks. I don't want to be here. I don't care about Higurashi duty," she said, her words punctuated by hiccups and sniffles, "I just want to be with you and jii-chan and Souta."

"Dear," Mama Higurashi spoke gently. "I know you're under a lot of pressure. But remember this – you may be a Higurashi, but more importantly, you are just _Kagome_. Just be yourself, and everything else will eventually fall into place."

Kagome blinked away her tears and smiled. "Arigatou, Mama."


End file.
